Beyond the Clouds (WoF FanFiction)
This is a tale of a story, way after Clearsight's victory against Darkstalker, but before the Five Dragonets came to life. This story, in total, was a new war, pitting the forces of Chaos (Saruin) and Hope (Utopia) against each other. This is the tale. P1: Within the Halls -1: Hope- (Tune: Passionate Rhythm- Romancing SaGa Minstrel Song) As the troops had set marching among the enemy, there was a speck of hope within the Sky Kingdom. "Before we give word to the generals, Aporia," said the SkyWing Queen, Utopia, "we should remember to do this for, not just us, but the whole worlds of Pyhrria and Plantala, and I hope you understand that, Aporia dearest." Utopia was the only SkyWing Animus dragon within her own kingdom, and the only one to rule under her own dreams of hope and unity. Her trustworthy Lead Commander, Aporia, made sure that the Sky Kingdom would win the war to Utopia's favor. "As you command, my queen, but may I ask," said Aporia," How can we endure the status within the kingdoms, to make them see the light against the darkness of Saruin? Surely you, of the queens here, can envision that." "Aporia dearest," Utopia began," Hope begins with the grace of one's heart, and with the grace, comes a bright future for all here." Aporia bowed, and then exited the room. -2: Despair or Future I- (Tune: Polnareff- Golden Wind PS2) "Today, Pyhrria, we shall see a golden future among us all, only by a swift move against Juno and her forces," said Aporia, " We here, shall endure that victory!" The generals within the room cheered Aporia on as the Lead Commander of the SkyWing Army exited the breifing. Even as a IceWing-RainWing Dragon among the SkyWing Ranks, he only cared about the dragons he sought to protect, even his love Varetta, who he had failed to protect. But upon meeting Juno for the first time, upon Varetta's death he whispered upon her "This love, for us, can be eternal as I hold you", even as he swore vengence against Juno, who happened to be Varetta's murderess. "My queen," Aporia said as he aproached Utopia, "the briefing I had with the generals from the other tribes, except the NightWings, was a success." "So that's why I heared cheering among the walls," exclaimed Utopia, to her suprise, "Aporia, during tomarrow, may I ask you to lead the 1st Batallion to the Sand Kingdom, there's rumor going around that a certain dragon leading the NightWing's 3rd Armada." His guilt had strucken him to a stake upon his heart when he heard Utopia's news.'' Juno'', he thought as his mind went twirlling,'' of all within Saruin's army THAT dragon!'' -3: Despair or Future II- (Tune: Z-ONE- Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's OST) As Aporia led the 1st Batallion to the Sand Kingdom, to his surprise, had seen Juno within the stronghold, and bolted in with his might. "Aporia, how are you on this day, or on this war we're having," said his eternal enemy, "but hey, within the stupid army of hope, you'll be the first to die, and spend in purgatory!" "Bring it on," shouted Aporia, and the two clashed within the walls very painfully. Aporia had gotten the upper hand, using the grid technique Utopia had taught him, but Juno had dodged them as her wings can move. But as he manuvered her tactics, Aporia tested his final grid move to freeze Juno, as she was preparing her Venom-Ice Breath to end Aporia's life in one move. But both worked, and both died among their life. Utopia, my queen, and Varetta, my love, ''thought Aporia's own requiem, ''please heed my plea, and win the war without me, and Varetta, my dear, may I spend eternity with you in heaven's palace as I made my goal clear, and Farewell... -4: Destiny- (Tune: Alice in Fluxland- Namco x Capcom) Sorrowing in her grief and surprised to see Juno's recovery, Utopia and Lt. Col. Paradox, the heir of the Sky Army's commander, she had a remorsing meeting with the civilions and prepared Aporia's funerary ceromomy, only ending with his letter of gratitude. "When this war is finished," Utopia began, while in tears, "and when Phyrria has reached unity, may we all heal our scars and seet to our lives as dragons alike, yours only Aporia." As she finished the letter, she resided in her room, only with her sorrow and pain. "Paradox, my general, may you give word to the army that we, as all, go to the Night Kingdom and prepare a full-out beowulf attack on Saruin," Utopia said to Paradox,"Furthermore, as you're there, Aporia would love it if you defeat Juno for him, please." "As you comand, my queen," said Paradox as he called the 1st and 2nd Batallions to fight and declare vengence. P2: In the eye of Rage -5: Power- (Tune: Hol Horse- Heritage of The Future Arcade) "Excellent work, Juno," said the NightWing King Saruin," Disposing Aporia was your goal, and yet YOU had succeed it." "My pleasure, King Saruin," said Juno back. Saruin, unlike Utopia, thought of only Chaos but none of hope, as he opposed it with power and corrupted it with his own grit of Animus magic. "My lord," said Col. Antimony," I have word from the travelers called the 'Talons of Peace' that Utopia has called in a full-out Beowulf here at the castle." "Fair enough, Antimony," replied Saruin, "if Utopia wants to decree war here, so let it be among us." As Antimony exited the throne room, Saruin had thought of the time he even wanted this war done in the first place. If only Chaos can be achieved instead of hope,thought Saruin,'' then there would be a thrilling fight.'' ''-''6: The Final Beowulf I: JUNO VS. PARADOX- (Tune: One-Winged Angel- FFVII ADVENT CHILDREN, and Der Kommissar by Falco) During the fight of the Night Kingdom, Paradox sought out Juno within the castle walls, only to find her within the Grand Hall. "So you're Aporia's replacement, only to be weaker than your's truely," laughed Juno, "This will be you're end, Paradox, so be prepared." "I have been prepared for about 5 weeks to now, fiend," said Paradox, "so yes, we'll fight!." "That's what I like," said Juno, and they fought very brutally, only with Paradox gaining the upper hand. How can he be WINNING?!!, shouted Juno in her mind, WHY IS HE WINNING?!!! ''When Paradox prepared for the final blow upon Juno, they had realized upon each other's throats, but only to let Paradox win, for both Aporia and Varetta. His fists were beating upon Juno's snout, only to let her choke on her teath that Paradox had punched upon. "This is for Aporia, and the others you had killed, YOU MONSTER," shouted Paradox, as he beated her face brutally from one Ora to another, as he found the victory within him. ''No need to thank me, ''thought Paradox, ''but I just helped you out for heaven instead of purg. -7: The Final Beowulf II: SARUIN VS. UTOPIA- (Tunes: Xing Symphony- Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, and Four Noble Demons I- Romancing SaGa 3) As Paradox claimed victory, Utopia marched her way to Saruin's throne room, only to find him charging at her full force. "You were never made to be a fit for Phyrria, only I, Saruin de la Mort, AM," Saruin shouted, only to find Utopia healed up right off the bat. "You were saying, Saruin," said Utopia, as she lunged at him full speed. As the two rulers declared the fight, Paradox aided her by ramming the door to Saruin, and Utopia charged at him with all of her might. As she pumels Saruin down to the lower banks of Muertes Castle, Saruin jetted back to the top and lunged at her from her armor, only for his surprise, seen her number. "You're not just a Animus queen, but the 39th one," Saruin said in shock," but no matter, only I have been destined to win, never you, UTOPIA!" As Saruin charged at her with rage, Utopia had one thing to do, to bring forth the Hope Blade, one of her Animus-powered weapons. She rose the blade to it's supreme power, and stroke Saruin down to the ground, claiming her victory in the end. "I'LL BE BACK," shouted Saruin, "TO CLAIM CHAOS AND YOUR DEATH!!!" -Epilogue: Zero/Infinite- (Tune: Ash to Ash- Super Robot Wars Original Generation) The war went on to claim Utopia and Paradox as legends, and many went to mourn for Aporia and his sacrifice to Phyrria during the war among wars. Utopia finally found her king, the SeaWing Heir Kairyu, who agreed tho their own marraige and stayed together to their deaths. Paradox, meanwhile stayed by Utopia's side as the new Lead Commander in Aporia's place. However, within the former darkness of Saruin's defeat rose Shiro, and unlike his father, led the NightWings to a honest alliance to Utopia. This led to the unity that the dreamt of... The End (Tune: Black Hole Sun by SoundGarden) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)